Shura
Summary Shura, the Open Frenzy, is a secondary antagonist in Part I of Astiria, and a supporting character in Part III. He is a member of the organization Arashi, run by Gale Highwind. Shura was born into the Yama tribe, far before Gale's time, making him the oldest member of Arashi. At some point during his life, he left the tribe, living on his own. For reasons unknown, he harbors a Deep-seated hatred for Humanity, and doesn't care about the fates of either Elves or Dwarves as long as he gets his wish for the destruction of humans. Shura isn't much of a talker, and even his closest allies in Arashi call him Moody and unfriendly. However, he's also incredibly intelligent, and a master planner, so much so that Gale was willing to pass on leadership to him should he fall in battle. Powers and Stats '''[[Tiering System|Tier]]: At Least 7-B, likely far higher''' '''Name: '''Shura '''Origin: [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Astiria Astiria] ''' '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: ''' Unknown. Far older than Gale. Being among the first generations of the Yama tribe, he must be at least 1500 years old. '''Classification: '''Kitsune, Yama Tribe, Arashi Member '''Powers and Abilities''': [[Superhuman Physical Characteristics]], [[Immortality]] (Types 1 and 2), [[Regeneration]] (Low-Mid, Low in his tails), [[Weapon Mastery|Weapons Mastery]], [[Magic]], [[Energy Projection|Energy Blasts]], [[Telepathy]], [[Teleportation]], [[Metal Manipulation]], [[Vibration Manipulation]] '''[[Attack Potency]]: '''At least '''City Level '''(The weakest members of Arashi are this strong), Likely '''Far Higher''' (Shura is far stronger than the likes of Flare and Brine, and even Gale at the time.) '''[[Speed]]: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic''' (Far faster than the likes of Flare and Brine), Likely '''FTL '''(Nyx seriously doubted she'd be able to hit him) [[Durability|'''Durability''']]''': '''At least '''City Level''' (No-sold pretty much everything Zephyr could throw at him), Likely '''Far Higher''' '''[[Lifting Strength]]: '''Unknown '''[[Striking Strength]]: '''At least '''City Level''', Likely '''Far Higher''' '''[[Stamina]]: Limitless''' '''[[Intelligence]]: Very High''' '''[[Range]]: '''Extended Melee with weapons, Far Higher with Magic '''Weaknesses: '''Cutting off his Tails renders him unable to use magic '''Standard Equipment: ''' * '''Adamantia: '''A stolen Valkyrie Arms, and one of the most powerful models. Like all valkyrie arms, it's capable of morphing into just about any weapon. Shura has shown off: ** Scythe ** Dual Katana ** Whip-Sword ** Double Sided Lance ** Hand Cannon ** Dual Katars ** Greataxe ** Hand Axe ** Greatsword Notable attacks and Techniques '''Magic: '''The art of using one's Spirit Energy and Mana to perform miraculous feats of the elements. Shura in particular is skilled in both his Birth Element (Quake) and Metal Magic. * '''Evocation: '''The art of using one's Mana to control the elements. ** '''Spirit Orb: '''The most basic offensive technique that a mage can use. One forms a ball of their spirit energy, throwing it forward to hit with concussive force. There's nothing that special about it, though the appearance changes with the user. Shura's Spirit Orb is grey. *** '''Magnetic Spirit Orb: '''A variation of the Spirit Orb. This one has a powerful magnetic force, ravaging nearby foes by ripping out the iron in their body. It also pulls on metallic objects nearby, meaning enemies have to watch their surroundings. Misc. '''Species: Nine-Tailed Kitsune''' '''Likes: War, Metallurgy''' '''Dislikes: Humans, with a burning passion''' '''Hobbies: Unknown, likely Battle Planning''' Trivia Others